Bring me to Life
by 3feetFantasy
Summary: There is this girl Emily and a lot happens and she becomes best friends with Nico OOC a little . What happens in between and why do the gods want to kill her? Oh and BTW this fic has the chapters based on songs, make sure you listen to them b4 reading :
1. Exodus

**An: So this is a fantasy story that I have had in mind for a couple of months. It has a lot of songs involved in it. All from one of my favourite bands, Evanescence. I suggest that you actually listen to the songs before you read this though. The song that goes with each chapter is the title. So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

1. Exodus

… I woke with a start. I had the most vivid dream. I had hoped that it was real, it was so, uplifting. But then again, anything in my world that seems uplifting is more or less of the time, a horrible downer.

My name is Emelina Hulme. Emily for short. My life is a living hell. I hate it. I have actually tried to kill myself because it is so bad; I have thrown myself off a cliff because it was that bad. Didn't work. I got knocked out on a rock and somehow floated back to shore without drowning. There, a group of people found me, and when they realized that I was an orphan who lived on the street with about 20 bucks in her pocket they sent me to this hell hole. Goode high school. I have to say, out of all the horrible places I've been, living in an orphanage and going to Goode have to be the worst of them all. I have only been in this school for like a couple of months and already my class hate me. There is only like 1 person in that school who seem to have some curiosity with me. I don't know his name but he is so annoying. He's like in grade 12 or something, what would he want with me. I mean my life is pretty depressing enough what's his problem. Does he have to always be staring at me like tha… My thoughts were cut short. I was interrupted by guess who? That random senior who seems to like talking to freshman.

"Hey"

"Hey…" I said rather rudely I might add.

"What's your name?"

"Emelina, but Emily for short. What's yours?"

"Percy, well Perseus, but I go by Percy."

"Ok, so don't mind my tone, but Percy, why are you here exactly."

"Well you don't seem to have many friends so…"

"So you thought that you could befriend me and maybe make some part of my life seem interesting and worth it. Well I'm sorry, but my life is never happy so I fear that your quest is a failure."

"Well, I see that you don't feel like having any friends, but the least you could do is enlighten me about why you are so depressed?"

"Do you want the long and painful story or the cut down list?"

"I guess the list should be fine."

"My father abandoned me when I was born, when I was 10 my mother got sick of me and abandoned me by taking us to some hotel and then leaving me there, some social worker got me out but I didn't trust him so I ran away and lived on the streets till I tried to kill myself then I got stuck in an orphanage that sent me here and now I'm telling my life story to you. Need I say more?"

"You're life sounds really tough."

"Really?" I said sarcastically "What was your first idea. My parents abandoning me or the orphanage? Go ahead you can be honest"

"Well. If you ever need to talk to someone then I'll be here."

"Not likely. I won't be in New York tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm running away if it is that important. I lived by myself on the street from the age of 10 – 15. I don't need school, I already know what I need to know because of the time I've spent in the library trying to read past my dyslexia so I would be aloud to stay there so I wouldn't freeze to death."

"Wait you have dyslexia?"

"Oh so now you're going to make fun of me for my problems. Trust me it isn't that easy to have both dyslexia and ADHD because trying to concentrate on stuff you can't read with ADHD is really difficult."

"Wait wait wait. You have ADHD to."

"WHAT! Is my life so pathetic that you must laugh at me?"

"No, I have dyslexia and ADHD also."

"Really? Whatever. I'm skipping the last 3 periods today since after this is summer vacation, so if this little 'pep' chat is going to continue then I guess you're skipping too."

"I can't. I've already gotten kicked out of so many schools that if I skip they might decide just to make sure I won't graduate"

"Fine." I said coldly. And I walked off.

Some people at a time like this would be reminiscing on all the good times they have had in this great place. Not me. I hate it here. Everyone is trying to get me help with my depression. It's not my fault that my parents hated me and abandoned me.

I grabbed my black backpack, another pair of clothes, my iPod which I got for my 15th birthday from the orphanage, (They thought that I needed something that was mine and nobody else's) I also grabbed the 20 bucks I had been saving for this exact moment. Spare change that was left around, I just recently went to the bank and exchange it for a bill because it was easier to carry. And finally I grabbed my binder with those hilroy notepads filling the rings and my favourite pen. I've learned that when I am feeling exceptionally depressed that writing a depressing song helps the pain decrease.

It was getting dark as I walked down the street. I decided I might find a place to crash that night. I started to look around and I found it, a 24 hours a day library. It was perfect. Leave it to New York to have a 24/7 library. I quickly entered into my sanctuary. One of the places that I could relax and just read. Or at least try to… I don't know how long I started at the book 'Ancient Greece and its Mythology' but at some point I fell asleep. When I woke I was covered in sweat. I had another one of those dreams. Those dreams that seem real but you know can't be reality. But I felt super depressed about running away. I really didn't want to but I knew I had to. I didn't belong there. I just knew it. That thought suddenly gave me the best idea for a song.

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

"Well that seems cheery." A voice said.

I jumped at the sound of someone talking to me.

"How did you find me? I didn't tell you where I was going." I whispered

"Yeah, but you said that you liked to spend time in libraries. I figured you would be here." Percy said

"Whatever. Who did you bring to take me back to the orphanage?"

"No one" He said. It surprised me. "But I will call someone unless you answer some basic questions for me, okay?"

"Fine." I said. "What do you want to know about my exciting life?"

"When you said that your mom left you in a hotel, where was that hotel?"

"Las Vegas…" I said in a questioning voice.

"Was it by any chance the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"Yeah but how?"

"When were you born?"

"September 13th 1924."

"What year is it?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? It's 1939."

"No. It's not. It's 2010."

"What? That can't be true. It is 1939"

"No. Come with me."

"What! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are. I can take you somewhere safe. If someone put you in that casino then they put you there for a reason. Just like Nico."

I'd like to say I had some big revelation that this Percy guy was great and that he was really nice. But to tell you the truth if he hadn't brought me to that camp where everyone seemed nice and completely normal about someone bringing a random kid in, I would have sued for abduction. The place he took me was called Camp Half Blood. Which meant that you were half moral and half Olympian god. I found that completely crazy and nuts, but apparently it could happen. After getting the grand tour and meeting his friends (Annabeth, Thalia and Nico) I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Percy." I said. "Not that meeting all of the people that make your life happy hasn't made me happy" I said sarcastically "But I didn't get a good sleep last night because I was abducted and I really need a place to crash and put my things."

"I'll take you to cabin 11. Hermes. You'll stay there until your Olympian parent claims you."

"Yeah whatever." I said

When we got there I got a part of the floor because all the bunks were taken. I didn't mind. The floor in a warm cabin was better than the ground in the cold street. I still wasn't buying this 'demi-god' stuff or Greek gods and goddess's yet, but if there was a slight chance that it was true I knew better to keep my stuff with me at all times. The night that Percy had come to take me from the library I had read that Hermes was the god of thieves so, if this cabin was full of Hermes's kids I'd better keep my stuff close.  
As the days went on Percy told me that everything would get better as soon as I had an Olympian parent claim me, but as the days wore on each chance of getting claimed soon decreased. Two months later Percy was still telling me this, but secretly he wasn't to happy. I was walking to archery class when I heard him talking to who I think is his girlfriend, Annabeth and he said

"I can't believe it. They swore on the River Stix they would claim all their children that made it to camp half blood. It's not like she isn't a half blood, she made it across the border. That means she's not mortal and not a monster. I just don't get how they can do this."

"Percy, they will claim her, don't worry. In the mean time why don't we try to figure out who she is? We'll go get her now and get Nico and Thalia to help us."

I left short after that. I didn't like being the center of attention. I decided to go and find somewhere to play the song I had started a couple of months ago. I needed to let out some of the tension that was building up inside me. I started to think about just walking around in the woods, but I heard they were packed full of monsters so I had to think of somewhere else. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Chiron. Hades, I though. He was the archery instructor.

"Need to find somewhere to be alone?" He asked

"Yeah. But I'll go and get my bow."

"There is this wonderful piano that hasn't been used in forever in the Big House if you would like to us it?"

"Really" I said.

I couldn't believe it. I had wanted to have a piano forever. I used to use the one at the library but I hadn't been there in two months. This would be great. I raced over to the Big House and found the Piano Chiron was telling me about. I started to play a few keys. It was tuned perfectly. I was the happiest girl I had been in so long. So I started to finish the song I had started back in the library. When I was done it sounded like this…

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home__[CHORUS:]__  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong__[Chorus]__[Chorus]_

Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are

Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes

I was so happy with it that I didn't even notice the audience that I had. _Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. _

**An: So I think I did a pretty good job, I wrote this a long time ago, I just wanted to see if this was one of those stories I would be able to finish. And it is, I already have an end for it and I also know that there will be 9 chapters. ****please review.**


	2. Missing

**An: Thank you so much for reviewing. It made me so happy. I was expecting flames an all that. But no you guys really made my day. this story should be completly up soon. There are about 3 more chapters that i have to write, but i wrote two tonight and i think i will be finished writing totally by the end of the month at most. lol Please review and enjoy. **

2. Missing

I was so upset that I ran from them. I didn't know where but it had to be anywhere from where I was. It turned out to be the lake. I didn't care that I was in my clothes; I needed to just get away from the camp. I jumped in and started swimming. I had always been a good swimmer; I just didn't realize how good I was until I started to swim faster. I felt as if the currents were helping me get to where I wanted. It was this small island near the middle of the lake that I had found canoeing once. As soon as I got there I climbed the biggest tree I could find and just cried. I don't know how long I was alone for but it wasn't for long. Percy was right behind me. He started talking.

"How did you do that?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE?" I yelled

"But I-"

"But I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And on that happy note I jumped from the tree back into the water and tried to get the water to work with me. I don't know why, it just felt right. And it did. I got back to camp within 2 minutes of hanging onto the current. I got out of the water only to find Annabeth and Thalia looking at me like I was some freak. I needed out of the Hermes cabin I thought. I needed out of this camp. I walked into cabin 11 grabbed my stuff, made sure it was all there (it was) then I started to walk away. Annabeth, Thalia and now Percy were following me telling me to stay. Then someone walked right in front of me. _Nico_. He started talking to me.

"Emily."

"MOVE!" I yelled

"I'm not going to make you stay. I didn't even stay when I first got here; I just want you to talk to me."

"So if I talk to you, you'll let me leave with no troubles." I questioned

"Yes. Lets go for a walk."

We walked for a wile till we found an old tree. We sat under it and started talking. I tolled Nico everything. He was much easier to talk to than Percy was.

"Well. Emily. I know that right now running away seems like the right thing to do, but it is only going to bring you down even further." He told me

"But I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere!" I cried. I was getting to chocked up about this.

"I've felt like that a lot. When I was 10 Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia found me and my sister Bianca. She joined the hunt with Thalia but on her first quest she died. I blamed Percy and ran away. It turns out that if I hadn't run away I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. I've been there. Take my word"

"Thanks Nico. But, what do I do about the Hermes cabin. I am not staying there one more night. I will go crazy. They all snore and I don't have a bunk which is starting to get annoying hearing about how everyone slept great and I didn't. What do I do about that? Should I try to just build my own cabin or what?"

"Why don't you come stay in my cabin? I'm sure Chiron won't mind if you ask him. I mean you have been here for around 2 months. If the gods aren't going to choose the cabin for you then you should have the right to choose it yourself."

"Do you snore?"

"No, and I'm sure you aren't that annoying like Percy says. Just don't try to wake me up in the morning or I will actually kick your ass out the door."

"Who's your parent anyways? The Olympian one?"

"Ummm.. Hades."

"Oh my gods!"

"What. You don't want hang out with the kid of the god of the dead? Everybody is just so judgmental"

"No, I just realized that if Chiron lets me switch cabins, I'll get to sleep in the cool one."

"You like my cabin?"

"Who wouldn't? Everyone else's cabins are so preppy. Yours is just so not. I love it."

"Well I think we're going to be getting along great then. As long as you don't wake me up in the morning."

"Chiron" I said "I need to talk to you"

"Well, what would you like to talk about Emily?" He answered in a questioning voice.

"I was… I was wondering if I would be able to switch cabins"

"Why would you do that? Cabin 11 is a fine cabin and it is the cabin you shall stay in until further notice."

"You mean the further notice of me getting claimed. It has been 2 months. If the gods cared about me then they would have claimed me by now. Since they aren't choosing my cabin for me then I am choosing it myself. I should have that right."

"Well… I guess that could be acceptable… for the time being."

"Thanks Chiron." I said

"Just out of curiosity what cabin will you be moving into? Ares, Appolo, Aphorodite or Athena? Those are the cabins that I would most likely choose if were you."

"Hades" I said

"What, you can't move in there." He yelled.

"Why not" I questioned.

"Because I forbid it" He finished. As I were going to give up that easliy.

"You only forbid it because it's the Hades cabin, that is the cabin where I have a friend. That is the cabin I choose. Thank you."

After saying that I quickly went to the piano in the big house. I was feeling so alone. The gods didn't care about me enough to claim me. I was so mad, and sad. I wondered what I had done wrong. Those depressing times were the times that I wrote the best music.

Once I was finished the song, for a change I decided to play it for someone. The only person who I thought would like to was Nico. So I asked him. I played this new great but incredibly depressing song for him…

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"__t...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't someone missing me?__[Chorus:]__  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportan

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,

_Isn't something missing?__[Chorus]_

"Emily" Nico said "You can put your stuff there. Just make yourself a home. But not too much of a home, I don't want it to turn into Barbie Land."

"No worries about that Nico" I said "I think I am going to try to get some sleep though."

"Ok. You can you any bunk you want but that one. That one is mine." He pointed to the far corner and the bottom bunk of the bed.

"You have a specific bunk that you sleep in? There are like 6 in this cabin and you chose 1?" I asked

"Hey! I need to sleep in the same indent every night, afternoon and morning, and all the times in between." He defended.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess at supper" I said a little awkwardly. I never had just one roomate before. And I never expected my one roomate to be a guy.

"You'll be sitting with me at my table I guess?" He asked.

"It is better than sitting with those Hermes kids." I said. I shuddered at the thought of another meal with them.

"Okay. I'll save you a seat." He said. Like he needed to save me a seat. I knew that there were plenty to go around.

After he left I tried to get to sleep but I just couldn't. I was starting to like camp even though I wasn't claimed. I tried to remind myself that if I got too happy things would just come crashing down and I would get disappointed. But I am horrible at talking to myself so I just let myself feel the things I was feeling. For the first time I had a friend. And I could talk to them. They were my age and they didn't get scared when I was all depressed and stuff. Still, I wish that I was claimed. Picking where I want to live is great I just wish that I could have that family bond thing that everyone talks about. I wish I had a god to scrape my food off into the fire for. But I didn't. I was so insignificant that they didn't even want to take the time out to claim me. I fell asleep crying. I dreamt something that night, it was like all my other dreams, it felt real but I knew it wasn't reality. I was on what I thought was mount Olympus. I don't know how I knew that but I just did. I was watching who I thought were the gods, I mean they looked Godley enough. They were dragging someone alone the road that led to the top of the hill. I couldn't see the face of the girl they were carrying away. She wasn't struggling, she wasn't doing anything, all you could see was her red hair swinging in front of her face as who I assume to be Ares and Zeus dragged her away. They were talking about how dangerous she was. How irresponsible Poseidon had been. That's when her head was lifted and I saw the face that I knew so well. Her brown eyes spoke to me. And all those happy feelings I was feeling about camp earlier just drifted away. The girl was me.

"Emily… Emily… Are you ok?" Nico said

"Look, I don't wake you up and you don't wake me up is that clear Nico?" I was mad.

"SORRY! You just looked sick or something!" He started to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were having a seizure and you almost fell of your bed. If I hadn't gotten up here before you rolled over you would have cracked your head on the floor." He said.

"Well… Thanks…" I said. I guess it was worth waking up grumpy than waking up in the underworld.

"No problem. I might be the son of Hades but I'm not too good with handling death with my friends and family. When Percy tolled me that Bianca died on the quest there was a big earthquake thing and the earth opened up and there was this large crack in the pavement."

"Oh, you mean that crack in front of the dining pavilion?" I asked him.

"Yeah that. Anyways, we have to get going anyways; it's just about time to eat."

When we got to the dining pavilion first Travis and Connor Stoll came up to me and said:

"Emily. Where did you go? We have been looking for you everywhere. Come on were over there"

"Actually guys, I changed cabins." I told them.

"What? You aren't aloud to do that." Travis said.

"Actually I am, ask Chiron" I said to them.

"Well, who are you sitting with anyways?" Connor asked me.

"Nico…" I answered in a soft voice.

"Oh… Ummm… You do know he is the son of Hades right?" Both of them said.

"Go pick Zeus some flowers guys!" I yelled at them and then walked off to go and get some food.

After scraping some of my food into the fire as an offering to the stupid, worthless no good gods, Nico and I went and sat at his… our table. Lots of people were looking at us like we were crazy. Wait no, like I was crazy. I heard some kids whispering,

"Did she get claimed by Hades earlier."

"Naaah, she looks nothing like that Nico guy"

"Yeah, he's way hotter than she is." Another one said. After they said that I decided to go and take a walk over to the Aphrodite table and say.

"You know what, no matter how much you think you're whispering, I can still here you"

"Oh just go back to your boyfriend!" A girl with blond hair said.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled at them.

"For now. I can tell that our mom has something in store for you two." A brunnette said.

"Like Hades!" I said.

After that friendly chat with the some girls from the Aphrodite cabin I decided to go and actually finish my supper.

Once we were finished eating Nico and I decided that we would skip the camp fire because we were both "tired" Secretly we went back to the cabin and played cheat, war, speed, poker, pretty much any card game you can think of. Then we went to sleep. That night, I had the same dream…

*** Later that Night***

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a little girl. I don't know why I was screaming so loud. I didn't even know why I was still screaming. All I knew was I was scared. Suddenly I felt someone crawl on my bed, I started kicking and screaming even louder. That's when the lights went on. Chiron had heard me screaming and came rushing over to find Nico crawling onto my bed me screaming and kicking at him. Not that Chiron's like that, but he thought something a little different than what was actually happening. After I toled him that I had a nightmare and Nico was just seeing if I was ok he left.

"What was the nightmare?" Nico asked, still sitting on my bed.

"Umm… I'm not so sure." I said.

"Emily" Nico looked at me sceptically.

"Well, I was being dragged onto Mount Olympus… I think, I've never been there. But normally the dream just ends when they get me into the thrown room but this time it kept on going, the last part of the dream was Hades taking a stygian iron sword and stabbing me with it. That's when I woke up screaming."

"Oh… Don't worry, everything will be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you"

As he said that he took me in his arms and gave me the most sympathetic hug a son of Hades can give you.

**An: What did you think? I really like to have constructive critisizm. :) review. comon. you know you want to. lol**


	3. Call Me When You're Sober

**An: I've been getting some really uplifting reviews. The chapters are sometimes depressing and creepy in good ways, but I promise you there is probably some chapters coming up with some fluff. Lol I still think they are good anyways. Please review.**

3. Call me When You're Sober

"Well…" I said.

I was never really good with goodbyes. I had said them to many people in the past. It just wasn't my thing. It was the end of the summer and Chiron said that it would be best if I went back to school. If things really weren't going well for me by the end of the first semester he would send someone to come and get me.

"I'm really going to miss you" I told Nico

"I'm going to miss you to." Nico answered.

This summer Nico and I had been inseparable. Well… About as inseparable as two people who try not to be seen together because they don't want people to think they are dating inseparable. Nico was my best friend and he had to stay at camp. I didn't get it. Why did I have to go to school? Life is so bogus. It starts to get good then just when you are starting to enjoy it; it slaps you in the face and says 'sorry, you're not aloud to be happy.'

"Nico, you don't have to be here. I know how bad people _especially the Aphrodite girls_ are going to be on your case if you wait for me to leave."

"Naahh. It won't be… too bad."

I laughed. Nico always made me laugh. I'm going to miss that.

"I'll see you next summer?" I said

"Maybe."

"What?"

He gave me a quick hug said by then shoved me into the van leaving for… Canada. Why did they have to send me so far away? Do they think there are fewer monsters in Canada or something, or is there some long lost relative I have that lives there? Either way, I was moving to Nova Scotia for the school year. There were sending me to some French school. I guess it was only fitting since I was better in French than in English. It was easier to spell stuff. Whatever I bet no one will talk to me.

***Around 10 months later (near the end of the school year)***

"Happy 16th Birthday Emily!" Daniel said.

In case you're wondering, Daniel is my boyfriend. And today is my 16th birthday. I met him at school; he was the only thing that kept my life worth living at the moment. I couldn't talk to anyone from camp because the people I wanted to talk to didn't have a computer so they couldn't talk on msn. Nico had sent me a couple of letters; they had some pictures in them of what they were doing at camp. Not too much, his letters didn't really say much in them, but I still had to keep them from Daniel. He is a little protective.

When we got to my house I quickly went and checked to mail. I was hoping Nico would have sent a card by now. Nothing. Daniel seemed to notice my disappointment and said

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… Nothing" I said

"Oh nothing always means oh something, so you might as well tell me what it is right now before I tickle it out of you." He said in a playful voice. Some part of him probably wanted me not to tell him.

"Well. I was hoping for a birthday card from Nico."

"Wait wait wait. Who's Nico?" Daniel said

"Nico's my friend from camp."

"Why would he be sending you a card? Whatever, you can't talk to him." He said in a aggressive tone.

"Daniel, he's my best friend stop being controlling. I can talk to whomever I want"

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in right now." He said very frustrated now.

"What? That I have friends?"

"No just that you have friends who are guys!"

"Leave me alone." I yelled at him and then ran inside the foster home I was put in.

I can't believe it. Tonight was supposed to be great. Daniel didn't like to go out on dates but tonight he was supposed to take me out. I was so mad at him. I decided to go and just take a walk. I got all my stuff together and I opened the door but before I could even get one foot out a familiar face sprang right in front of me. Nico.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!" He yelled as he ran into a hug.

"Woh I thought you forgot."

"How could I forget you're birthday? You didn't forget mine. By the way, thanks for that deck of cards with all the dead stuff on them." He said.

"No problem. So where is my present?" I said in an excited tone.

"Pushy aren't you? What if I was your present?"

"Oh I know you're my present. I was just being snobby"

"Dude, you really think I would come here without a present?" He said in a very "no duhh" kind of voice.

And with that he handed me a new binder filled with the best paper ever and a new pen. He knew me so well.

"Thanks!" I said as I jumped into his arms for a second hug.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked

I decided to tell him the entire fight with Daniel.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you feel better."

"How could you possibly do that?" I asked.

"You and I will be going to get some supper and then we will catch a movie."

"That sounds like a date."

"That's what Percy said when I told him what I tolled him what I thought we could do. He told Annabeth and she said it was cute."

"Nice. Common lets go."

"Oh my gods, tonight was great!" I said

"Yeah, probably better than sitting at home all night. By the way, you haven't told me about your ummm, new clothes yet." Nico said

"Oh, they're what the foster home makes me wear" I said

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an American Eagle sweatshirt. Normally I wore some super baggy jeans and something like a dark t-shirt, normally black or navy blue. I guess I would be surprised to see me wearing preppy clothes if I hadn't seen myself in a couple of months. Wow that sentence sounds really confusing. LOL. I have to stop talking to myself.

"Oh, you never told me in your letters, how much grief did the Aphrodite girls give you after you came to say goodbye?" I asked. It was killing me that I didn't know.

"Well… Ummm… They didn't do anything…" He answered.

"Yeah right, and I'm the eastern bunny. Come one Nico, answer me!" I said

"Fine, they came up to me and said that if I was going to date someone like you I would need a makeover. Then they gave me a makeover." He answered very glumly.

"Did they take a picture?"

"…Yes. BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Why not?"

"Because. The experience was so horrible. I don't want to relive it."

"Well then, YOU won't have to look at it."

As we were getting close to my house I suddenly wondered what Daniel would do if he saw me with Nico. He didn't really like me talking to other guys, let alone hanging out with them. Ironically on that note my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I said

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Daniel yelled

"I'm out because it is my birthday!" I yelled back

"WELL I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Why! I don't feel like talking to you!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO ME WEATHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" Daniel yelled.

I hated when he was like this. I started to walk faster to the house. I really didn't want to deal with an angry Daniel tonight. It was my night not his. He wasn't going to push me around. But ironically as I thought that I got pushed to the ground by guess who? DANIEL! Tonight was starting to be really ironic. I didn't like it.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled

"MY PROBLME IS YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT LOSER OVER THERE!"

"That is Nico, he is my friend, you have no right to talk about him like that."

"EMILY! YOU AREN'T ALOUD TO BE HANGING OUT WITH HIM, YOU'RE DATING ME!"

"You're drunk!" I yelled. I hated him when he was drunk. He was all mean. And he got drunk a lot. It was like I never got to see him anymore as him. He was always drunk or high. I guess when I got here I didn't have many standards for guys; I just liked having someone pay attention to me. But now that I'm with Nico again I guess I finally started realizing that Daniel was a jerk.

"We're done" I said

"What?" He said

"I can't do this anymore, just, leave me alone!"

"But I love you!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't be drunk right now!"

"But I love you!" He repeated.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Nico, here I was breaking up with my boyfriend in a very loud manner with him standing right there.

"I don't care if you think you love me, but you don't."

"So were done. Aren't you going to sing some stupid song about how much of a great time we've had with our time together?"

"My songs aren't stupid Daniel." I said. I was getting angry now.

"Yes they are, now sing me a song! I want to here about allll your feelings about me!" Daniel said sarcastically.

"You think I love you" I said

"Yes" He answered

"Well here is your stinking love song!" I yelled at him.

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I couldn't think of any other way to get Daniel off my back.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind_

Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind

After that he punched me. I don't recall what happened next, but I woke up the next day at Camp Half blood with a bunch of Apollo kids surrounding me.

"What. You can't give me some space?" I said

I tried to get up but as I tried the Apollo kids pushed me down again.

"Here you should have some ambrosia and nectar. Not many people survive a punch from a half Cyclops."

"What? Daniel wasn't a… wait did you say half Cyclops?"

"Yeah. That's why he could talk better than a full Cyclops."

"Oh… Ok. Can I get up now?" I asked. I didn't really like that much attention.

"I guess you can go now. But you should really get some sleep tonight. I wouldn't go to fight practise or anything for a week but other than that you should be fine."

"Ok…"

I tried to get up but stumbled, I was feeling a little light headed. Suddenly I felt some arms go around my waist and stable me. I turned around expecting to see one of the Apollo kids but instead I saw Nico.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. Come on. Let's get you back to the cabin."

I tried to walk to the cabin but about ¼ of the way there I almost fell on my face so Nico just gave up trying to get me to walk and carried me the rest of the way. When we got there we had received a good 100 looks from campers. Some of them new and some of them people we already knew. He plopped me down on a bed and said:

"You should get some sleep."

"But my bed is up there." I said pointing upward. Normally I slept on the top of the buck bed.

"Ok… Get up there." Nico said.

"Good point. Night."

"Night."

**An: Isn't that a cute ending. See I tolled you there was fluff. There are about two more chapters with some fluff in them. Please review. They mean a lot to me.**


	4. Going Under

**An: Disclaimer. It gets a little weird here. But just bear with me on this. The story makes a lot of sense if you understand everything. Lol**

4. Going Under

The next day I woke up and I was feeling a whole lot better. I got up at around a normal time. Well a normal time for a teenager who didn't have to go to fight practice. Yeah, at camp half blood that was normal. It felt so great to be back in my bead. To be in the darkness of my home.

The first thing I did when I got up was well, I got dressed. That doesn't sound like much, but for a girl who has been forced into very preppy clothes for the past 10 months, getting to wear your normal baggy jeans and black shirts is amazing.

As soon as I was ready for the day, I walked out of the cabin and decided to see if anything had changed since I was last there. As I walked I noticed some of the Aphrodite girls, as much as I loathed them I waved and said hi. They said:

"You know, you were lucky to even get a guy"

"What?" I said, I was a little confused.

"That half Cyclops that you dated, Daniel, he is probably the best you are ever going to get. Ever" They told me.

"You don't know that." I said. I was a little hurt, but I didn't want it to get to me.

"We are the daughters of Aphrodite, you know, the goddess of love, we understand this type of thing. You are an ugly girl, someone who doesn't do anything for the camp and you expect to get better than a Cyclops hybrid? Someone is dreaming big"

"I've done a lot for you guys, what have you done, brushed your hair?" I was really upset now.

"You didn't fight in the great war. You are nothing." They countered.

"I may not have done that, but I still do a lot."

"Like what?" They asked.

"You know those troubled campers; I helped them sort everything out, even when I wasn't done sorting everything out. I help clean the stables and make sure that the pegasi stay happy. I helped re-paint every single cabin here."

"That is nothing. You are nothing. You will always be nothing" They said. With that they walked away.

I stormed off into the forest. I didn't care what monsters came to try and eat me. I was exasperated. I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was to sing. I suddenly found the inspiration to right my newest song. In the woods, wile my entire heart was exploding.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under"  
_

I could feel the rage within me. The sky was changing to my mood, the rain was falling. I could feel all this energy raging threw my veins. Suddenly Annabeth came up behind me and said

"Emily, you need to chill out, let me help you." I answered but this time in song.

_"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom"  
_

I could here Annabeth murmuring to herself in the background.

"I have to call Percy, Thalia, Nico and Chiron. They will know what to do. I've never seen anybody like this before."

I didn't know what he meant by that so I took the pocket mirror out of my pocket and took a look at myself and found myself looking dark and like death, depressed. I was soo mad at Daniel, at those girls, at everyone! I continued on with my song.

_"I'm dying again, I'm going under"_

As I was singing this I saw 4 people and 1 centaur emerge in the background. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Chiron.

_"Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under"_

Suddenly I forgot all about them and concentrated on letting my energy out. I could feel the darkness growing around me.

"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head"

I heard Annabeth say

"Why is she doing this? Why is she running away from camp we can help her there?" I then ran over to her grabbed her arms and just sung as loud as I could

_"So I can't trust myself anymore"_

The truth was, I didn't trust myself anymore. I couldn't control what was happening to me, I was frightened I would hurt someone. But I continued on, I was loosing control.

_"I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm"  
_

I got to a cliff facing over the open sea. I was soo happy. The open sea made me feel safe. But this time I was angry. I just wanted to destroy everything in my path.

_"So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away"  
_

I was being lifted off the ground. I looked around me but all I could see was water droplets and wind and my hair. I was in the middle of a hurricane. I felt so powerful. But then I heard someone behind me say something like:

"She's not supposed to do that. She can't be Poseidon, Hurricane is Poseidon. Poseidon tolled me that he didn't have any other kids but me." Oh so it must have been Percy.

"_I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under"  
_

Suddenly my hands got whipped out beside me and I had lightning streaming in from the sky. I heard someone say "NO WAY! She can't do that! What?" Then I slowed down. The hurricane around me was all slowed down like the eye of the hurricane.

_"I'm dying again"_

Then it all sped up again and I was in a hurricane again.

"_I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under"_

Suddenly all the energy within me was gone and I collapsed into a world of darkness.

The next morning I woke up with yet again, another set of Apollo campers surrounding me.

"Do you guys not get the concept of personal space?"

They were silent.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" One of the girls said.

All of a sudden, every memory from last night came flooding back to me, all at once. It was like a punch in the gut. I fell back. I started bawling.

"I think she remembers" One of them whispered.

They thought that I was some kind of freak. But I was. On that thought I got up as fast as I could, still bawling and rand out of the room. I was running threw the camp. People got out of my way as if I was some type of bomb or something. The only place I could possibly find peace was at my cabin, alone. But then again, I didn't know which cabin I was supposed to be in again. Was it supposed to be the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin, I was so confused. All of a sudden the Aphrodite girls that set me off yesterday were right in front of me. They said.

"We told you so."

"You told me what?"

"You're a freak." They answered

"You didn't say that" I said

"We just did"

I suddenly just felt the erg to punch one of the. Suddenly a flash of lightning sprang down right between us. I screamed, just like them. Just as suddenly as the flash of lightning, Nico showed up.

"Come on Emily" He said

"NO! I WANT TO PUNCH OUT THEIR HORRIBLY NICE LOOKING FACESE. IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM THAT I'M THIS FREEK!" I yelled as he towed me away.

When we got in his cabin, I really broke down.

"I'm sorry Nico. I didn't mean to try to hurt anybody." I leaned on his shoulder and sobbed. He put his arm around me and let me cry.

"Emily." He started . "You are not a freak"

"Yes I am. I'm a god hybrid freak. WHO is part Poseidon AND Zeus."

**An: I know the concept of there being someon****e who is part Poseidon and part Zeus is weird, but this is basically the back story on what happened.**

Zeus had an affair with a women, she had a little girl. (not Thalia) lol

Then Poseidon came and made a big mistake of falling in love with that girl. (ps this is b4 they promised to stop having children) that girl had another little girl. That girl was Emily. Therefore there was the demi god that was ½ human and ½ Zeus and she was with Poseidon so Emily is now ¼ human, ¼ Zeus and ½ Poseidon. So she has more control over the ocean, (like Percy) than over the sky. There you go. All clear now? Lol Please review


	5. Bring Me To Life

**An: Soooooo, it got pretty weird there in that last chapter. Sorry if it well, seems really gross and disgusting in this chapter, but that is the way the characters got all put together, it wouldn't work any other way than having Emily be who Emily is.**

_**Previously**_

"_Emily." He started . "You are not a freak"_

"_Yes I am. I'm a god hybrid freak. WHO is part Poseidon AND Zeus." _

5. Bring me to Life

"Emily. You are not a freak. You're different, anyways, it's not your fault that you are more powerful, it's the gods fault, they were the ones who made the mistake of probably having an affaire with a demi-god. But the fact that you're here isn't a mistake, it is a miracle. You are a wonderful person and just because you possess the ability to make lighting and control the sea doesn't make you a bad person." Nico said.

He sat there very proud of himself, apparently being that sympathetic wasn't easy for him, being the son of Hades and all. I looked at him an all of a sudden, all of my tears just stopped. I looked into his eyes and saw something I never saw before. Care. Someone who finally cared about me, and only me. Ironic that is was son of the god of the underworld. He looked a little awkwardly the other way, as I was staring into his eyes.

"See, you aren't the freak. You're just being you. Emily" Nico said again.

As soon as he said that I punched him in the arm.

"HEY! What was that for?" Nico yelled.

"That was for being so god damn cheesy." I said.

"Hey, did it make you feel better." He countered.

"Yeah, but it just wasn't you at all. It was another person. I'm not saying that it was a bad thing, I'm just saying that I would rather you try to be more like the Nico I know and love." I said.

He looked at me with a weird face for a second or two. As soon as I realized what I said I stuttered back.

"OH! Ummmm. Not like that. No, you're my best friend and well"

"Yeah, I know it was just" Nico started

"You know what?" I said

"What" He asked

"Let's just forget about it." I told him.

I decided to just sort of let that love part slide. I didn't want to have another relationship right now. Especially with my best friend. Surprisingly enough that wasn't aloud to happen. After lunch, and after some horribly annoying stares, and me questioning if I was a freak. Witch I am. Annabeth came over and pulled me into the empty Athena cabin.

"What are we doing in here Annabeth?" I asked

"We are going to talk about friends" She answered

"I DON'T LIKE NICO!" I shouted at her.

"Who said anything about Nico." She countered.

"Well, ummm, isn't this Aphrodite's section to deal with." I said.

"Yeah, but would you rather talk to me about boys, or talk to the Aphrodite girls again?"

"I guess you're fine" I sighed.

"So, you like Nico." She started again.

"No, I don't like Nico" I repeated

"I think you do. The way you are so happy around him, the way that you spend all your time out of the public eye with him, the way that you talk about him." She listed

"I don't talk about him in a certain way, I'm only happy and spend time with him because we are best friends, and I don't like him." I listed back.

"Ok, I guess I was wrong. For now. And let me tell you something Emily, I am most of the time, never wrong." She said.

As I was on my way out she said.

"Oh and Emily. Nico tolled Percy who tolled me about the love comment. Nice save by the way."

I probably turned about a million shades of red as I left the cabin. I decided that I needed time to think. I walked to the ocean. I could keep a clear head there. As I was on my way there I heard many people say stuff like 'Freak' or stuff like 'You don't belong here, go back to your own planet'. It really hurt me how people could say stuff like that. I had just as much of a right to live as they did. Maybe I was a freak, but that doesn't make me bad does it?

I was feeling horrible when I was on the beach. Normally I could keep a clear head when I was sitting here, but all I could think about was last night. It was so scary to think about. There was the water turning, the hurricane, the rain and the lighting. It was scary for me. What would it have been like for everybody else? I wondered silently. At some point I must have fell asleep, because when I woke up I wasn't on the beach anymore. I was back in my cabin.

I suppose that since I still didn't fit into any other cabins, I would stay here. It was my home. The only place that no one cared if I was a freak or not. The only place with a family, a friend, a loved one. Yes there I admit it. I sorta, kida like Nico. Not a lot mind you, but a little. When you have grown up in a casino or on the run from library to library you haven't really had the chance to stop and find a real guy. Daniel was fake. That is all he ever was. But to me Nico is just, well, he is Nico. He has always been there for me. It is like he is a different person with me also. Everybody says that he is a real dick to everyone. Everyone but me, he is also barely ever cynical around me. It's almost as if he is out of character around me. Or maybe he is out of character around everyone else.

As I was deap in thought, suddenly someone (Nico) said:

"And the zombie awakes."

"Huh?" I said"

"You've been asleep for around 2 days." He said.

"Really. What have I missed?"

"Well… There were a couple of people wondering if you died or not." He said

"Did you tell them yes!" I hoped

"No, I tolled them you were still alive." He said

"Darn, now I still have to go and face them." I said glumly

He climbed up on the top bunk where I was sitting and said:

"I will be right by your side for every minute."

I punched him.

"Hey" He said "What has this arm ever done to you?"

"It has made cheesy comments." I said

"No that was my mouth not my arm. So what are you going to do about that? Kiss me to death, ohhh I'm so scared." He teased.

I looked at him for a moment. He looked at me. Slowly we leaned in and then when out lips touched, it was like sparks were flying. Slowly my hands moved their way into his hair. He wrapped his around my waist and it was as if we were flying. When the kiss was done, we both looked at each other and said simultaneously "wow"

"So. Ummm" He started

"Yeah, well" I continued

"I have so much to say but I have no idea how to say it." Nico said.

"Usually when I have trouble like that, like right now, I sing and it helps." I blurted out.

"So, if we sing then I will be able to say what I want to say?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah, that is normally how it works." I said, I could tell where this was going.

"Well, why don't you start us off?" He said.

"Ok. I guess." I said.

_Emily_

_**Nico**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home__**Wake me up**__  
(Wake me up inside)_

We jumped up as we said this and landed ourselves on the floor. We start to dance. But not like normal dancing. We were waltzing. But very, fast. We were dancing together, as one, and singing, as if we were both perfect puzzle pieces.

_**I can't wake up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me**__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)__**Wake**__**me up**__  
(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me**__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_

We broke apart and I started stalking him. Not really but, I was pushing my finger against his chest and leading him to the corner, as if there was no escape.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

Once again our dance started up again.

_**Wake me up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me**__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)__**Wake me up  
**__(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me**__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_

This time Nico stalked me. He pushed me against the wall and sung not but two centimetres away from my mouth.

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life_

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

The song slowly faded out and was replaced with the sounds of our kissing and the feeling of pure bliss. I was in heaven and no one could take that away from me. Not even the gods.

I knew that it was early in our new found relationship for this, but we weren't thinking about anything, about consequences about anything. We trusted each other and we were ready for anything. We loved each other. The only thing we needed to worry about was keeping that a secret, from everyone, even the gods. We would hope that Aphrodite would keep this a secret, but she might not have a choice. But that would all come in the future. All Nico and I were thinking about right now was the present; and each other.

**An: So that was my really suggestive chapter. Ok and I know what all of you are thinking. EWWW they are cousins, they shouldn't be doing **_**that**_** together. Well there is no other way to make this story make sense. And pretty much everyone at that camp is related in some weird cousin type of way. And no one says anything about that. The thing is they love each other. Pleased don't flame me. But please review**


	6. My Last Breath

**An: So I don't own any of the songs from Evanescence or Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and whatever PJO characters are in this story. But I do own Emily. She is all mine. **** (I didn't have a disclaimer up in most of my other chapters, I thought I would need one) Please read and review oh and most defiantly enjoy.**

6. My Last Breath

The next morning I woke up in Nico's arms. I guess it isn't difficult to guess what we did. I just lay there and looked at him. I never noticed before, but he was really ripped. He had some muscles going on there. I sort of ogled at him for around 30 minutes until he woke up. As soon as he remembered that I was there he pulled me closer.

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"I slept pretty good I guess." I answered

"I guess, what is with the, I guess." He questioned. Looking a little worried now.

"Oh, it's just I had these very vivid dreams about some stuff last night, it is probably nothing, but it still makes me worry." I answered.

"What were the dreams about?" He asked.

"Well the dream went like this…

"_POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled. "GET YOUR SEA FOAM BUT IN HERE!" _

"_What is it brother?" Poseidon asked._

"_You have made a terrible mistake! There is another girl at camp, who is your daughter." Zeus said._

"_I didn't have any other kids this century other than Percy, Zeus you must be mistaken." Poseidon said calmly, although he did look a little worried._

"_I'm not talking about this century, I'm talking about the last. You know, the one where you had a child with MY daughter and shoved he away in that casino to protect her!" Zeus yelled._

"_I did no such thing!" Poseidon defended._

"_You did no such thing? Well then take a look at who is down there?" Zeus said, now getting annoyed._

_ Poseidon looked down and well, he saw me, but I wasn't myself. I was well, I was destroying everything. And it wasn't just the incident in the camp, there were others, worse. My head was suddenly being filled with the lyrics to many of my songs. Going Under, Sweet Sacrifice, All that I'm living for. It was as if someone took every single song that I ever wrote when I was angry, upset or hurt and played them all at the same time. Could I have really done all that. I thought. Then suddenly Poseidon boomed_

"_YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER!"_

"_SHE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY OTHER DEMI-GOD, SHE MUST BE DESTROYED." Zeus yelled._

"_SHE IS JUST AS MUCH MY DAUGHTER AS SHE IS YOUR GRAND-DAUGHTER/NIECE! YOU SHOULD TREAT HER LIKE THAT!" Poseidon yelled louder._

"_You mean, to shoot her down when in an air plane. Oh I would love to. But all us gods must get her before she can get to out of hand and over power the mist." Zeus said, a little calmer now._

"_You cannot do that." Poseidon said again_

"_Yes I can. Not brother leave us wile we prepare. You have been overpowered." Zeus ended the conversation._

"That sounds really dangerous Emily" Nico said as he hugged me tighter.

"I know, but if I start to believe that it is true then it will be, but right now I have other stuff to worry about. I barely remember the other night when I well… blew up. Who knows if it happened before and I don't remember that. I need to control myself." I said. "But first I need to get some clothes."

"You know, I am perfectly fine with you not getting some clothes." Nico said hopefully.

"No. I need clothes."

I said that as I walked over to my dresser with a blanket wrapped around me. I looked into my dresser and saw an empty drawer. I opened another, nothing. I kept opening them until I finally found one with something in it. A note. It said. _Have fun trying to figure out where your clothes are FREAK! Well, actually you're not a freak. Lol anyways, we actually wish you luck because we can't even remember that well where we put them. From Travis and Connor Stoll._

"Oh I am going to kill them!" I said.

"Who?" Nico said.

"Travis and Connor. They STOLL all my clothes. Now I have nothing to wear unless I want to wear those clothes from last night. Witch I am not. At least they left me my under where and bras. They weren't that heartless." I ranted.

"Here" Nico said tossing me a black t-shirt and a pair of black supper, very supper baggy jeans. "You can wear these until we find your clothes."

"Thanks." I said as I got dressed.

Suddenly we heard something going on outside. It was like people were screaming. Nico and I exchanged looks. Maybe the gods did want to destroy me.

"I'll go check." Nico said

He came back in all of a sudden and locked the door.

"You need to leave. NOW!" He said.

Just like a lot of times, I felt the erg to sing. I was scared.

_hold on to me love__  
__you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_

I was giving Nico the very best hug I could. It might be our last. The thought scared me, but yet the fates had it staring me right in the face.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Nico started crying, as did I. He knew that I had to hide. I had to get away from where the gods thought I would be.

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
_

The room suddenly exploded into darkness. Nico guided me to the door and got me out of the cabin. When I looked back there was lightning storm and a lot of darkness around what used to be the cabin. It might have still been there but I couldn't tell.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

I was running now. I didn't know where, but I knew it had to be away from where people could be hurt. Suddenly I felt a blade come across my shoulder. I yelled in pain. I tried to fight back but I was overwhelmed. There was nothing I could do but run.

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
_

I had stupidly just remembered that I had a sword on me and I start to fight back harder than I could ever have done before.

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

It was too much of a fight though. I was never meant to win it.

_say goodnight  
__(holding my last breath)_

_don't be afraid_

_(safe inside myself)  
calling me calling _

_(are all my thought of you)_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

They got me and started dragging me off to Olympus. It was my nightmare. The nightmare that I had so many months ago. When I first found out who I might be, when I first met Nico, when my life had started making a turn for the better. When I didn't expect to be executed. I sung softer and softer until I was knocked out cold.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight….._

And in truth, it was going to end there tonight. I was going to get executed by a stygian iron blade in the hands of Hades.

**An: So. What do you think. Good job? I thought it was good. But what matters is what you guys think so I would really appreciate reviews. Thanks. **

**IMPORTANT! For those of you who read the story since I have published it and have been nagging me to check my spelling of the word told. I DID IT! EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER NOW HAS THE CORRECT SPELLING! Lol I just thought I would make that announcement! **


	7. Haunted

**An: So here is finally a chapter with Nico's POV. Please review it and most defiantly enjoy it. **

7. Haunted

NICO'S POV (YAY)

I could not believe this was happening. The one person I loved on this planet was now being taken away from me, again. It is the same thing with Bianca. I couldn't believe it. And the most horrible thing was, no one was doing anything about it.

It was about 1 day ago that they took her. I'm not about to explain how mad I am at the gods. They took her without even questioning what she did wrong. She did nothing wrong. I'm pretty sure she had never even hit someone (other than me).

I walked outside to see if the destruction from the Gods little visit yesterday had been cleaned up yet. They were. Nothing really happened to the camp, but still everyone was making a big deal about it. All that happened was the volleyball court was all messed up and a couple of cabins had some lightning singes on them. In my opinion it all looked better, but everyone else was acting like it was the end of the world. Chiron had taken my sword from me. He said that it was too dangerous for me to try and go after Emily. He didn't know me well enough to think that taking my sword would stop me. I would be able to save her and we would win this fight. Somehow.

I had to first figure out where my sword was. My guess is that Chiron had our new oracle hiding it. Rachel. I couldn't get into the big house attic from the front door because I'm pretty sure Chiron was guarding it, but I could shadow travel there. Shadow traveling made me very tired though. To give me an energy boost I ate some ambrosia before I shadow traveled. Surprisingly I was completely awake.

"Rachel" I said. I needed to ask her about this quest I was going to go on to save her.

"Rachel" I said again.

"Oh what is it?" Rachel answered.

"I need to know if you have seen my sword anywhere." I asked her

"Oh. Chiron stashed it over there by the window and tolled me not to tell you…oops" She said. Turning a slight shade of red.

"It's alright. Anyways I think he needs better hiding spots. But that isn't the only reason I came up here." I said

"Oh. You came up here to ask about a prophecy to see what will happen when you go and try to rescue Emily?" She said.

"Yeah… How did you know" I asked sceptically.

"Even though I am the oracle, I am still hooked into the camp gossip. And the answer to your question is I don't know. I've been trying, but I can't get a prophecy out of me. It's like someone hasn't made up their decision about something and it is blocking me." She said a little disappointed in herself.

"Don't be sad." I said. "It's not that big a deal. I'll see you around."

In truth, it was a huge deal. I would have to go on this quest blind. I didn't know anything. I didn't even have something of a guide. I quickly got my sword, minus the armour. I don't know but I've never felt the need to wear it. I got some ambrosia and nectar and I started towards Half Blood Hill. People were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.

"I am going to go and do something that no one thinks should be done." I answered. Mad at everyone now.

"Oh. Your going to try and save her. That is called the impossible task." They told me. I was getting super mad now.

"Now you listen to me. At least I am going to try to get her back. She was taken for no good reason." I said threw my teeth.

"She was taken because she was a freak." They said.

That was when I lost control. I could feel the ground ripping beneath me and then there were two skeletons right beside me. I didn't know why I lost all control there but I did. I was so mad at that kid for even just saying that. The skeletons chased after him. As everyone was distracted by that… well distraction. I made my way up the hill and left Camp Half-Blood, maybe for good.

I didn't really know where I was going. I had a plan to get to Olympus but I didn't know how long it would take me to get there. When I finally got to a highway I found a gas station. The first thing I saw was my life saviour. A motorcycle. It didn't have the keys, but when you are a half blood, things like learning to hot wire a car and a motorcycle come in handy. I quickly and discreetly hot wired it and I started up. I pumped some gas into it and drove away as fast as I could.

It wasn't as fast as I hoped, but it sure was faster than just walking. In around 6 hours I was finally in New York. It wasn't hard to find the empire state building. As soon as I got there I asked the attendant for the 600th floor. He said

"There's no such thing as the 600th floor."

"Yea there is, now you are going to get me on that elevator or you will not get a fair trial when you go to the underworld when you die." I said

"There is no such thing." He said again.

I was starting to get frustrated with him so I decided to just whip out my sword and put it against his neck. He looked startled and very frightened.

"So. About that 600th floor." I said again.

"Umm. Yeah. Right this way sir" He said.

As soon as I was on Mount Olympus I thought that I would take a direct approach. I would just walk up there and get her. I know that you think that is stupid, but you don't know the rest of the plan yet.

EMILY POV

Ughhh. I thought. I was knocked out cold for gods know how long. I didn't know. All I knew was that I wasn't dead. Nico tolled me about what the underworld looked like and this wasn't it. It reminded me of a dream a long time ago.

"So what do we do with her?" Someone said.

"We kill her!" Someone yelled. My guess it was Ares.

"WE WILL NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Poseidon yelled. I remember his voice from my dream.

"I for one don't care what happens to her." A female voice said.

"Cmmon Artemis. Sis. Just because she isn't gonna be able to join your little club, doesn't mean she doesn't have the right to be here." Someone said. It must have been Apollo talking to his sister.

"Wait. Someone approaches." Zeus said.

"Nico. Son. What are you doing here." Most likely Hades said.

"I am here to just say goodbye to my friend. Emily" Nico said.

"Well say your goodbye to her because she has not yet awakened." Zeus said.

"Well. I'm sorry that I can't help you Emily. I guess it's only because you can't help me come up with a plan to help you. Normally your singing would get us out of that mess. But I guess I will just have to leave. I'm going to miss you." Nico said.

I think Nico was trying to signal me to do something. He obviously didn't have a plan. I had to think of something quick. Suddenly I got it. The gods hadn't restrained me. I was just being help up by someone's hands. I started singing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
_

I started to raise my head to look up. The gods started looking a little startled and backed away from me a slight bit.

_When all this time I've been so hollow...inside  
_

I looked around me and I noticed something. A shadow. It was big. Big enough for Nico. That is when I jerked my head three times that way to get Nico's attention but not tip off the Gods.

_(I know your still there)  
_

Nico then grabbed me and we were pulled into the shadow and we made our way back to camp half blood.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
_

We rolled into camp half blood and got up as quickly as we could. We ran to the Hades cabin and got me my sword. When we got back we stood back to back.

_Hunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
_

Camp Half blood was a mess now. There was lighting, hurricanes darkness and everything else.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
Saving me, Raping me  
watching me...  
_

Suddenly the lightning got more and more severe.

"EMILY!" Nico yelled.

"WHAT! I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled

"YOU HAVE TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM THE LIGHTING. YOU CAN'T WITHSTAND THE POWER OF ZEUS'S MASTER BOLT!"

I didn't really know what I was doing but I willed the water from the lake to form an orb around Nico and me. The lighting just bounced off of it.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down_

Just as I was starting to get the hang of the water orb, it was getting very difficult. I was starting to feel faint.

_Fearing you, Loving you _

I was loosing the orb

_I won't let you pull me down_

Finally the biggest flash of lightning sent me crumbling to the ground and the orb broke and everything stopped. All at once. We were surrounded.

**An: So that last part about the ****water orb sounds like a bit of a superhero thing, but it wasn't meant to. And that was the way I envisioned it. 2 more chapters to go. Please review.**


	8. Farther Away

******An: Ok i know that this is my second update today, but I want to get this entire story up before I head off on vacation tomorrow at 7 pm, I have one more chapter to put up :S I am going to try to get it up, but if I can't, I'm sorry, but you will have to wait another 3 weeks. lol But what would help me post them is REVIEWS! :P lol I love reviews if I get at least 7 reviews on this chapter, then tomorrow at around 6pm (Canada, Nova Scotia time) I will update the last, but very short chapter. It isnt much, but it is the conclusion to the story. :)**

**So anyways, this chapter is pretty much the climax of the story, the last chapter is just like 2 paragraphes but it still has a different... well different than this song in it and i want to have each song have its own chapter. sooooo. bitter sweet moment, here is pretty much the last actionish packed chapter before the story is over. :( sigh. Oh well. This bitter sweet moment must start eventually. :)**8. Farther Away

Yeah, so basically when a person is in this type of situation they would try to run away. But when that person is a wanted _criminal _stalked by the gods of mount Olympus they tend to stay put out of pure fear.

"What's your problem" Nico started

"Nico… now is probably not a good time to get mad at them" I whispered.

"I don't care. They may be gods but they have no right to do this!" Nico yelled.

"Artemis, Athena, Ares, get her and bring her back to Olympus, without the Hades boy." Zeus yelled, totally ignoring what we were saying. Nico apparently didn't like that.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Nico shouted.

"Oh what is it, son" Hades answered as some of the gods were chaining up my arms.

"FIRST! I want all the gods to STOP what they are doing and listen to what I have to say!" Nico said.

You could really tell that he was the son of Hades he sure was demanding. The gods all looked at Zeus to question weather they should incinerate him on the spot or hear him out. Apparently they were tolled to hear what he has to say. They let go of me and all stared at Nico.

"I want you to think about what you are doing and tell me what is wrong with it!" Nico said.

He was starting to sound like a parent teaching his children right and wrong.

"There isn't anything wrong with what we are doing!" Ares said

"Yes there is. What has Emily done wrong to get her killed?" Nico asked. He looked quite frustrated.

"Well… The thing is… Well.. We can't really" Hera started

"That's right" Nico said "She hasn't done anything wrong"

"NICO! She has done so much wrong that she needs to be incinerated." Zeus said

"What have I done wrong?" I said

"Remember the time that you were mad at a couple of the campers, so you let out your feelings by singing." Zeus said

"Well, I don't remember it too well, but I have heard the story enough to piece together everything." I said

"Remember all those times that you _fell_ asleep and then in the morning you woke up and you had an entire song written."

"Yeah" I said "Get to the point"

"We can't tell you the point" Zeus said.

"And why not?" Nico asked.

"Because he is protecting you" Poseidon said

"I don't need his protection" Nico said

"Why does Nico need Zeus's protection?" I asked. "I wouldn't hurt him"

"Oooooo. Why not?" Aphrodite asked.

"Ummm. Well. He's my friend. I wouldn't hurt my friends." I said.

"Drat." Aphrodite complained "I thought they were further along."

After a couple of weird looks from the gods they chained us to a tree and went off and started talking.

"Well, that went well." Nico said very sarcastically.

"Well, were not dead yet right. So I say we did pretty good" I said to him.

"I guess you're right, I mean they could always just leave us here to rot or something like that but I'm not sure that it is their style." Nico said.

"Always Mr. Optimistic are we." I said

"Yeah and what are you going to do abo-" Nico was cut off by Annabeth rushing over

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?" She practically screamed. More people came over.

"Great. Well. I guess keeping this little meeting on the DL is officially dead." I said.

"Now who is being optimistic" Nico said

"I thought you were killed" Someone from the crowd said.

"No, I was taken prisoner and knocked out wile they tried to find a proper way to kill me!" I said "Is that too graphic for you or would you like a better description?"

"No I'm pretty sure that was a good enough description. Emily lets not get into deeper detail." Nico said.

"Speaking about detail. Emily, why are you wearing Nico's clothes?" Percy asked.

Annabeth gave Percy a warning look. The Stoll brothers sorta giggled from behind.

"Oh, so this was your doing. Where did you hide her clothes?" Annabeth asked

"Um guys, I'm pretty sure the whereabouts of my clothing are not our main concerns right now." I said

"But why are you wearing Nico's clothes. You could have just worn the clothes you were wearing yesterday." Percy said

Annabeth hit him that time.

"WHAT! I didn't do anything and it was a good question." Percy said

She glared at him. You could see his cheeks get read when he finally understood why I really couldn't put my clothes back on. After a long awkward silence the gods removed Nico and I and we were brought to the clearing.

"We have a proposition for you." Artemis said. "We decided that we will tell Emily what she has done, watch her have her little _temper tantrum _and if she does anything to the weather, water or whatnot she will die. If she can control herself for one song, then we will let her live. Got it. Good"

"Ok, that sounds reasonable, so what are you going to tell me that am going to make me mad or upset or something?"

"Oh, that, during the past 3 years of your life, with each and every one of your new and angry songs that you write, well, you've killed around 66 people. Good luck" Demeter said.

"W-w-what? I've killed people."

I was starting to understand why they thought that I was going to go and blow up. The worst thing was everyone was here. I could kill them all. I have to control my feelings. It's not that bad. I thought. Who am I kidding; those 66 people were innocent mortals. I felt the rage building up inside me.

_I took their smiles and I made them mine.  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief a whore, and a liar.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
_

I have to admit I was doing pretty well. I wasn't noticing any change in the weather, but I knew that it would only get harder. And now I was getting mad at the gods, for telling me this, for just being snobby and not even for caring for me. I am technically one of their children.

_Im numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
(And run away from this hell)  
Call out your name,  
(Giving up, giving in)  
I see you there,  
(Still you are)  
Farther away.  
_

The gods looked a little pissed that the entire camp was just watching me so they said that they could go. Nico stayed beside me.

"Nico" Zeus started "Everyone includes you"

That was when it started to get a little harder to control my feelings. He started to walk away, his hand left mine and he was gone. The sky started to get a little darker, I could feel the wind blowing a little harder and the electricity building up in my hands. I was going down.

_Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
_

Annabeth said something about being able to see the electricity on my arms. I was in so much pain right now. I could barely understand what was going on. I was literally not able to breath. That was when Nico came over and got shocked off my arm. Like he literally absorbed all the electricity. He gabbed my hands and then took my face and started to sing with me.

"Come on Emily. You can do this. We can do this." He was looking strait into my eyes.

_I run to you,__ - Emily  
__**(And run away from this hell) - Nico**__  
Call out your name,  
__**(Giving up, giving in)  
**__I see you there,  
__**(Still you are)  
**__Farther away.  
_

He continued to absorb the electricity forming on my arms, making sure it didn't turn into lightning. The wind continued to grow faster. The sky was dark. But there wasn't anything dangerous about this right? Nico looked like he was in pain. But he stayed there with me. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

_I run to you,  
__**(And run away from this hell)  
**__Call out your name,  
__**(Giving up, giving in)  
**__I see you there,  
__**(Still you are)  
**__Farther away.  
Farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away,  
farther away._

With that last line, we both collapsed. I looked at the sky with tears in my eyes and noticed that it was dark. I had failed. I looked at the gods and started to cry. I gave Nico the biggest hug I could and then I tried to get up before I stumbled back to the ground.

"I believe that we should have a conference." Aphrodite said.

They were gone fore quite a wile and well, you could see that there was arguing going on between everyone.

"We have come to a decision. We are going to vote." Apollo said.

"So basically you made me sing and almost pass out but now you are going to vote." I got up and started walking to them ready to do… something, but then I was held back by Nico.

"Anyways." Zeus said "Who votes to kill her?"

6 of the gods raised their hands, at least I knew who didn't like me now. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus and Artemis (for certain reasons).

"Ok, and who votes for her to live?" Poseidon said.

Once again there were 6 hands that raised. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hades.

"Ok, she dies" Zeus said.

"We have not come to a decision yet brother" Poseidon said.

"Yes we have, we are tied but I can make the final decision." Zeus countered back at him.

"That doesn't seem very fair now does it?" Aphrodite said.

"Why is that not fair?" Zeus asked

"I have not voted yet." She answered

"And why not?" Zeus asked a little frustrated now.

"Because I was waiting to see if they would be interesting or not…" Aphrodite continued on but I was to tired to listen to her.

"What does she mean by _to see if they would be interesting or not?_" I whispered to Nico.

"I think she thinks that we are going to be an interesting couple or something." He whispered back.

"…so my vote is to let her live and to see how this whole Poseidon/Zeus and Hades thing works out." Aphrodite finished.

That wasn't the most surprising thing that we had seen/heard though. If you had seen the way all the big three gods' faces looked it would have been priceless.

**An:**** So yeah, 1 more chapter! YAY! Please review. ****thanks**


	9. Bring Me To Life Again

**An: The last chapter. ****oh well. It is going to be pretty short, it is just the very last part of the story and I like to have a different chapter per song I have, which is why it isn't in the 8****th**** chapter. Enjoy. Please still review though. They make me happy. **

9. Bring Me to Life Again

"What?" I asked.

"I think they think we're going to do something" Nico whispered to me.

"I want to here the end of that song that you were singing yesterday evening." Aphrodite said.

I turned bright red as I realized that she would have known what was happening.

"Well. I just saved your life. I want to here the rest of the song. It is how you will thank me" Aphrodite said.

"So you just want me to start at the bridge or something?" I asked.

"Yes that will be just fine." Aphrodite said.

"You don't have to sing" I whispered to Nico "You've done enough for me today; you don't have to embarrass yourself in front of the gods."

"I'm waiting" Aphrodite said impatiently

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
_

I couldn't think of what to do next but then Nico came up behind me and started to sing and dance. I got to admit he danced pretty good.

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything__**  
**_

Nico sorta brought me up in his arms and started walking away, but someone thought it would be funny to trip us… cough TRAVIS cough but we recovered.

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more**__  
Bring me to life  
_

_**Wake me up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**I can't wake up**__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__**Save me  
**__(Call my name and save me from the dark)__**Wake me up**__  
(Bid my blood to run)  
__**I can't wake up  
**__(Before I come undone)  
__**Save me  
**__(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_

The gods looked like they were about to start laughing at any moment, but Nico and I were really getting into the song. We were finally happy, together, and not in mortal danger, the only thing that was missing was…

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**__  
Bring me to life_

…the fading to black with a well deserved kiss.

**MUST READ!**

**An: So how did you like the story. I'm sorry it was the last chapter.**

**GUESS WHAT! I have a playlist ready for the sequal to this story. The songs arn't by Evanescence but by Paramore. I wanted to have more choice with songs so that is why I chose a different band. The title will be either Pressure or We are Broken. I am thinking that Pressure is a better title, but you tell me. Of course I will make the last decision once I have the final draft of the plot made up but I still want to here your input. **

**Soooooooo. Anyways. You guys have been a great audience. I love you guys and I hope that you will be reading the sequal. :)**

**I would also like to put my final disclaimer for the ENTIRE story. **

**I DO NOT own any of the songs by Evanescence. And I do not own the characters, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron or Travis and Connor Stoll those Charactes belong to Rick Riordon the author of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. obviously. :P lol oh and if i had mentioned anything else that comes from those books then i dont own them either.**

**However i do own Emily and the Plot. DONT STEAL THE IDEAS! thank you**


	10. AN: SEQUEL!

**AN:**

**Okie dokie! So here is the message that the people who read the sequel tolled me to write to you guys to let you all know that there is in fact a sequel. Lol they are right though, it did take me a long time to post it. So here it is, an update to let those who subscribed to Bring me to Life know that there is a sequel. **** It is called Pressure, instead of songs by Evanescence they are songs by Paramore, oh and I also have a 3 addition to the series on the go, I'm going to call it Taking over Me and they are songs by Evanescence again because I think that their music adds a much better flavour to the story. Please read and review the sequel and the sequel to the sequel **** Love you guys!**

**3feetFantasy**


	11. AN: FINAL INSTALLMENT AVAILABLE

**AN: Finally the next chapter of this story is poste! I am so sorry that it took me two years to write. I lost interest because school took up most of my time. But now I have graduated high school, completed my first year of university WOOP WOOP and realized that I have been very bad to you all by making you wait. I wouldn't blame you if you decide not to read this. But I owe it to you. I only posted the first chapter, but I am finishing it by the end of the summer. I promise.**

**Enjoy **


End file.
